1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the dissolution of a metal. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for the dissolution of a metal in a halogenated hydrocarbon by causing the metal to contact halogenated hydrocarbon containing a cationic surfactant.
2. Prior Art Statement
The dissolution of a metal is an indispensable step, for example, in the extraction and recovery of the metal from a mixture containing this metal and, therefore, is extremely important from the industrial point of view. It has been heretofore accomplished by placing the metal in an aqueous solution of such an inorganic acid as hydrochloric acid.
The conventional method for the dissolution of a metal by the use of an aqueous solution of an inorganic acid has the disadvantages of being highly dangerous to those conducting the work owing to the inevitable use of a strongly acidic solution and of entailing enormous costs for the treatment of a large volume of waste water arising from the work.